The present invention relates to a cam-type hydraulic driving device for use in combination with actuators sequentially brought operative such as actuators for actuating a transfer feeder which is used for feeding articles successively to a series of stations in a press.
A typical conventional driving mechanism for transfer feeder has a cam shaft disposed in a feeder box with its axis extended horizontally. The cam shaft carries a plurality of cams fixed thereto. In most cases, the cams and the cam shaft are disposed below the level of the floor on which the machine is situated. Therefore, in order to change or replace the cam, it is necessary to take various steps such as removal of a pit cover, partial disassembling of the feeder box, horizontal withdrawal and lifting of the cams and cam shaft by means of a crane. In addition, the protective maintenance and inspection of the cams are difficult to conduct because the cams which are disposed in a cam box are not easy of access.